A red pair of boots costs $$4$, and a popular blue backpack costs $8$ times as much. How much does the blue backpack cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue backpack is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $4$ $8 \times $4 = $32$ The blue backpack costs $$32$.